Moonlight desires
by LupaKitten
Summary: Inuyasha's dreams and life come together. What will happen next? Who does he truely desire? Will it all work out? Who's having pups? Read to find out.


**Moonlight Desires**

By: Lupakitten

A/N: Hi all, I'm back again. Sorry I couldn't post sooner, but moving and switching internet and all that is not easy or fun. I should finish my other story soon, too. Well, enjoy.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I leaned back against the headboard and sighed. I smiled as I relaxed my body. I knew I was going to be here for a while. A sudden dip in the bed made me look up. Our eyes met across the king sized bed as he slowly crawled towards me. As always, I could see the hunger and need in his eyes, even if his face showed nothing. What I saw had me pulling at the handcuffs that held my arms above my head. As he crawled up the bed towards me, he made no move to touch me. When he reached me, he straddled my legs. I could feel the roughness on his jaw as he nuzzled the side of my neck. When he bit lightly at the point where my neck and shoulder met, I moaned. I tugged at the handcuffs, wanting to be free, wanting to touch him. He laughed softly in my ear, and watched as my entire body shivered in effect. He raise his hand, and caressed the air an inch off of my body, and my body bucked from the feeling of our demonic auras reacting. He leaned closer, until I could feel his cock pressed hard and ready against my own, and whispered in my ear. "What do you want me to do?" I closed my eyes as another shiver went down my spine. When I opened my eyes, he was kneeling there, like some gorgeous bronze god. I swept my gaze down his body, and I said the one thing he didn't expect me to say. "I want to see you bring yourself." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious or are you joking?" He asked as he backed up off of my legs. "I'm serious. I want to watch you pleasure yourself. I want to see your eyes go distant when you come. I want to see you let go of your control." If I could have, I would have reached out and touched his face. "Please." He leaned forward to brush a light kiss across my lips. "If that's what you want." He leaned back and knelt quietly for a moment. He was so still, if I hadn't been looking at him, I wouldn't have even known he was there. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at me. He slowly raised his arms, and undid the band that held back his hair. A shake of his head sent the silky smoothness flying. He peered out at me from the curtain of waist legnth ebony. He raised his hands and slowly slid them down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest, fingers lingering on his nipples. His hands continued down, over his flat stomach, lower until he wrapped his hand round himself. His head went back, sending the silky locks flying again. He caressed himself, sliding his hands up and down his length. As he continued to stroke himself, he trailed his other hand up his stomach, up his chest, to his shoulder. He gasped and his hips bucked as he dragged his nails across his chest. He stroked himself faster with his right hand, as he reached his left hand up and around to the back of his neck. As he dug his nails into the back of his neck, his hips bucked again, and a low moan rose in his throat. He dragged his nails around and down his neck, leaving trails of blood. The moan rose in pitch until it was the howl of a wild wolf. He flung his head back as he stroked himself faster and harder. His entire body started to shake with the force of his coming release. He brought his head down to look me in the eyes, and right before he came, I saw the wildness of the woods and forests in his eyes. As his body rode the aftershocks of pleasure, I saw all thoughts and emotions drain out of his eyes. Only the wildness remained. He slowly crawled over to me, and laid his head in my lap. I released the handcuffs, and we cuddled up to sleep, like mated wolves in the wild. My final thought before I slept, was that I knew I had seen love shining through the wildness. I knew he loved me with all of his mind, body, spirit, soul, and heart. With a distant part of my mind, I felt him cuddle closer, and I thought I heard him say, "I love you."

Inuyasha jerked awake, looking around frantically. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he fell back against the tree he had been sleeping against. "What the hell was THAT about?"

A/N: So, how did you like it? Anybody figure out who Inuyasha's lover is? Please review, and if you guess, I'll let you know if your right or not. Till next time, bye.


End file.
